One Person Can Shatter Your Life
by chappell007
Summary: When a series of murders rock Boston, Cody Martin's life is thrown into overdrive. Asking for assistance from the BAU, the situation is further complicated when his old flame, FBI SSA Bailey Pickett, is appointed the unit chief. Can Cody and Bailey get along, and resolve their differences before one of them ends up being the next victim?


**Hey guys, its Brandon. I'm just starting the second of my three new crossovers.**

* * *

**This story features **_Criminal Minds _**and **_The Suite Life_**. Plot is straightforward, as always.**

** A string of murders have left Boston on the brink. The lead detective in the case, Cody Martin, asks for assistance from the BAU. However, the situation is further complicated when his old flame, Bailey Pickett, now an FBI SSA, is appointed to lead the BAU. Can Bailey and Cody resolve their differences, and find the killer before one of them ends up becoming a target for the killer?**

**If everybody's ready, please enjoy, and leave your reviews.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Criminal Minds _nor do I own _The Suite Life_**

* * *

One Person Can Shatter Your Life

A _Criminal Minds_/_Suite Life_ crossover fan fic

* * *

Prologue

It was a cold and snowy night in Boston. People were huddled up in the Boston Common trying to keep warm as a powerful gale came in from the harbor. The snow fluttered around, and landed on the ground in a clump mast of white.

In a home on the city's north end, a woman screamed, pleading for her life.

"Now, London. I will not hurt you. Just let me know you what's in your hand." an unsub said as he held a gun to the woman's head.

"Please, I don't know who you are, but I can assure you, I am NOT London Tipton!" the woman screamed as the gun clicked.

"I'm sorry, London, but that was your last strike. What will I tell your father?" the unsub said as he aimed the gun at the woman's temple.

"Please, don't hurt me! I'm telling you already, you creep, that I am not London Tipton! LET ME GO!" the woman shouted.

"I'm sorry, but you left me no choice, London!" the unsub said as he placed a gloved hand over the woman's mouth, and fired at her at point-blank range.

The bullet entered the head and traveled at high velocity through the skull, causing the back of the head to explode, leaving blood and gore all over the room.

* * *

Supervisory Special Agent Bailey Pickett stepped off an elevator in Quantico, Virginia, and walked towards the room on the sixth floor that housed the FBI's elite Behavioral Analysis Unit. Opening the door, she looked around, and glanced a smile at two agents who were sitting at their desks.

She then walked to an office door, and knocked on it.

"Come in." a voice said from the other side of the door.

She opened the door, and saw Supervisory Special Agent David Rossi sitting at his desk reviewing case files. Rossi looked up from his desk, and smiled at Bailey.

"Good morning, agent Pickett. How's the move coming along?" Rossi asked as he got up from his desk, and shook the young agent's hand.

"Good morning, agent Rossi. The move's coming along great. The Kansas City office has been very helpful in getting me transferred to DC. I just want to say that I am grateful for the opportunity to lead one of the most elite divisions of this organization." Bailey said.

"Our gain is Kansas City's loss. I had never seen anybody with less than twenty years experience graduate from the academy and end up becoming senior agent in charge of a division in less than eight years. You are a rare breed indeed, Ms. Pickett." Rossi smiled as he led Bailey out of his office.

"With all due respect, agent Rossi, I read about how Erin Strauss changed the dynamics of this unit. Now that I am the new section chief, I can assure you that there will be more openness towards you, agent Hotchner, and your team, who by the way I look forward to meeting, especially Dr. Reid. He must be a genius!" Bailey smiled.

* * *

At the slate of desks in the bullpen, Supervisory Special Agent Alex Blake and Supervisory Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid watched as Rossi was talking to a young female, who appeared to be in her late 20s or early 30s. Blake turned, and looked at Spencer.

"Who is that woman Dave is talking to?" Alex asked as she looked in Reid's direction while maintaining her gaze on the woman.

"I remember Hotch saying that the SSA in charge of the Kansas City division would become the new section chief, and that their name was Bailey Pickett." Reid said as Dave and the woman approached them.

"Bailey, let me introduce you to SSA Blake and Dr. Reid. Alex, Spencer, this is SSA Bailey Pickett. She's our new section chief." Rossi said as Bailey smiled at Alex and Spencer.

"It's nice to meet you. As Dave said, I'm Bailey Pickett. I look forward to working with you in the field from time to time, something that I missed doing in the sixteen months that I was in Kansas City leading that division." Bailey said.

"Your record of accomplishment in Kansas City is impeccable, agent Pickett. Graduated top of your class from the academy, reached SSA rank within three years, and then two years later you were selected over 60 other applicants with three times more experience than you to lead a division covering the western half of Missouri and the entire state of Kansas. That says a lot on your resume, and you must be very proud." Reid said as he smiled at Bailey.

"Thank you, Dr. Reid. I grew up in a small town about 70 miles northwest of Joplin called Kettlecorn. It was because of my life there that I became the person responsible for turning the Kansas City division around within eight months." Bailey said.

"I can tell that these two are already warming up to you. Agent Blake and Dr. Reid are not as clingy as the others, but give them time. They will eventually warm up to you." Rossi said as he watch technical analyst Penelope Garcia enter the bullpen from the conference room.

"I'm sorry sir, but I just got a call from Boston PD. They need our help in an investigation that is probably connected to two previous unsolved murders." Penelope Garcia said as she walked down the stairs to hand Rossi a folder.

Rossi took the folder from Garcia, and smiled.

"We'll meet in the conference room in five minutes. In the meantime, I would like to introduce to you SSA Bailey Pickett. She's our new section chief." Rossi said as he glanced through the folder.

"You must be Penelope Garcia. I've read about the work you do with the BAU. It's not everyday that a former professional hacker gets a chance at redemption." Bailey said as she shook Garcia's hand.

"With all due respect, agent Pickett, I respect my privacy." Garcia said, a bit shocked.

"I mean that as no insult to you, Ms. Garcia." Bailey smiled.

"Let's head to the conference room, and get the briefing started." Rossi said as he moved towards a hallway that lead to the conference room.

* * *

Five minutes later, the BAU agents were seated at the conference room table, while Penelope briefed them on a case.

"Last night, a twenty-two year old student at Harvard was found murdered in a house on Boston's north end. This is just the latest a string of serial killings throughout the area within the past two weeks." Garcia said as images of the crime appeared on the monitor.

"This doesn't look like a pattern. Why does Boston PD want to bring us in?" Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan asked.

"The first killing was a male, who Boston PD wasn't able to identify, and the second victim was a female, who was killed in a manner similar to the male. The third victim was another male, with no ID." Garcia said as she looked at Derek.

"That is peculiar. Usually, an unsub would know the name of his victim before he murders them. I've never seen anything like it." Supervisory Special Agent Jennifer Jareau said as she looked at the crime scene photos on her tablet.

"The lead detective in Boston wants us there as soon as possible. The media is in panic mode with this. Wheels up in thirty." Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner said as he looked at his team.

Bailey Pickett, standing in the back of the conference room, glanced at Hotch, and spoke.

"Excuse me, agent Hotchner? I was wondering that since this is my first day as section chief, you could allow me to accompany your team to Boston so I can observe you in the field?" Bailey asked as the team turned around, and sat their sights on Bailey.

Hotch got up from the table and walked towards Bailey.

"Everybody, this is our new section chief, SSA Bailey Pickett. She was recently the SSA in charge of the Kansas City division. Please extend her every courtesy during her time here at BAU." Hotch said as he exited the room.

Morgan and JJ got up from the table, and welcomed Bailey to the unit.

"I look forward to working alongside you, agent Morgan. You're very lucky to be a part of BAU." Bailey smiled.

"Thank you, Ms. Pickett." Morgan said as he exited the room.

"We're going to warm up to you pretty quickly." JJ said as he exited behind Morgan.

Instantaneously, Bailey Pickett somehow knew that an unsettling feeling would surround her once she arrived in Boston with the BAU.

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and exited the conference room.

* * *

**That's the prologue. Let me know what you thought of it. I will begin chapter 1 pretty soon.**


End file.
